Cooking Has Never Been This Good
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Jeremy needs employment. The Salvatores need to hire. Story takes place in 1864 in Mystic Falls. Katherine not in the story. Rated T for saftey but I don't think it will go up in the future.story is origianaly by primavera15 but we are teamin up. enjoy!
1. First Meet

Cooking Has Never Been This Good

**Note from lisa: Okay, hay all anyone who has reading this… this is not MY story. The first two chapters were written by Primavera15 completely solo… so I read it, and after two chapters really wanted to continue. So I left a review, and add it to my story alert. She mailed me, and told me she wasn't ganna finish it. I was real sad. So I offered to help. I'm helping to finish her story. ENJOY**

Chapter 1

Note: This is the plot that got the most votes. Thank you to the ones who voted! Sorry if the story name sucks but I couldn't think of anything better!

Jeremy:

I woke up the sound of my mother calling me over for breakfast. I sighed and sat up, stretching a bit, before getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen. My sister, Elena, was already eating her beans with some tortillas along with a glass of water.

"Good morning." I said, smiling. Elena smiled up at me and said her good morning.

"Good morning, honey, did you sleep well?" mother asked, smiling over her shoulder.

"Yes, like a log, actually."

"I'm glad."

Mother served me my plate and I dug in. I noticed mother sit down next to us with her plate. I frowned when I saw she barely had anything on it.

"You should eat more." I protested gently.

"Don't tell me we're out of food again." Elena said.

"Unfortunately but don't worry about me. Now eat your breakfast." Mother said, smiling comfortingly.

"You could have my plate, mother, I'm not so hungry this morning." I said, pushing the plate over to her.

"No, no, no! I cannot have my young man without energy he needs for the day!"

"I'll be fine. Here." I said and I switched plates with her. She looked at me and then down at her plate. I saw tears in her eyes. She covered her face and she sniffled. Elena and I immediately went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't cry, mom. It's going to be okay." Elena said, trying hard not to cry as well.

"I-I love you g-guys so much! I wish I could g-give you more!" She stammered through sobs.

"No, mama, don't say that! We love you and we couldn't ask for a better mother!" I said.

We stayed comforting mother for awhile. When she calmed down, we sent her to rest while we cleaned up the house.

I was washing the dishes when I turned to Elena who was moping the cracked floor.

"Elena." I said.

She turned to me. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking…" I trailed off. She waited for me to continue.

"Mother needs help. I'm not blind, I mean, I know she needs money. Since father went off with another woman when I was born, he hasn't given us a cent."

Elena nodded sadly. "I've been looking for a job since classes were done last week. No luck with that because nobody seems to be hiring right now but please tell me what you wanted to say."

I licked my lips I thought. "I've been thinking of getting a job as well but with what you're telling me, I won't have any more luck than you have and we could really take the opportunity to work while we don't have school in session until September."

Elena set the mop aside and came over to me. I set the dish aside and turned around to see her. She held my hands in her.

"Have faith, little brother. I'm sure destiny has something for us this summer."

I nodded. "Yeah."

She hugged me and I hugged her back. She pulled back after a few seconds and went back to the mop.

"And that's why I'm going to go looking for a job. I am good with stuff like cleaning and cooking."

"I have a feeling you will. You'll see, Jeremy, this summer is going to be different."

That afternoon:

I had showered and did all my necessities before heading out to look for employment. I had placed on my best clothes. Within half an hour, I had asked five houses for work vacancy but the owners said they were full. By two hours, I had every house on my side of town clear that they had no more room for another worker but my faith held strong. _I'll help you out, mom. I won't let you down. I won't let this family starve._

Damon:

I was buttoning my shirt in my room when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Nicole, sir. Your father asked for you and your brother to meet him in his office right away." One of the servants said.

"Alright, I'll be right there, thank you, Nicole." I said.

"You're welcome, sir."

When I was finished dressing, I headed for father's office. I was surprised he didn't just call on Stefan and left me out. My younger brother has always been his favorite since the minute he was born.

The door to his office was closed and I knocked.

"It's me." I said.

"Come in, Damon."

I opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. Stefan was already in the room. He glanced at me when I came in. I smiled and he smiled back. We turned out attention back to father.

Father paced a bit behind his desk, thinking about something. Then he stopped and turned to face both of us.

"I was told this morning that our great cook, Ethan, died in his sleep last night."

"What a loss." I said.

"Indeed and with this situation, we have troubles."

We nodded, knowing what he was talking about. The mayor was going to make his daughter's birthday at his house two weeks from today. Mayor Remold asked father if he could use our personal chef at this occasion and with this, father would be paid for the chef's use. Of course this made him agree with pleasure.

"Unless we could find an equally or better chef than Ethan, the mayor is going to have to find someone else to cook for him." Father continued.

"And no money for us." I said.

Stefan and father both looked at me at the same time. Father frowned at me.

"This isn't for the money!" he said firmly.

_No of course not. How stupid of me._"My apologies for my words, father."

He shook his head in disappointment. "Anyway, I brought you two here for a favor in going out and spreading the word about hiring a new chef. I'll test him out and we'll see how good he is when it comes to food."

"Of course, father. Right away." Stefan said.

Father excused us to leave. Once a good distance away from the door, I turned towards Stefan.

"Think we'll find someone?"

"As good as Ethan? Probably not. Doesn't mean we should lose faith."

We went to town and began spreading the word and asking the people there if they knew any good chefs that needed employment.

"No, my lord, I'm sorry."

"Chefs? No, I don't know any good ones."

A woman that looked like a hooker said, "Baby I don't know anything about cooking but I can do a lot of whole other things."

I smiled at her politely. "No, thank you. Have a good day."

I walked quickly away and met up with my brother after an hour or so.

"Nothing?" he asked.

I shook my head. Stefan sighed. Suddenly destiny began to take its course.

"Excuse me, young fellows?"

We turned to look at a woman about her late fifties.

"Yes, maim?" we asked at the same time.

"I heard you two were looking for a good chef."

"Yes, we were…" I trailed off, not wanting to reject her if she asked for the job.

"I know of someone perfect for you then…unless you have an age preference?"

We hesitated.

"How old is this person?" Stefan asked.

"15. He's male."

I took out my small notebook and pencil and began to write down the information.

"His name?" I asked.

"Jeremy Gilbert."

I paused. "Gilbert?"

"Yes, my lord."

I looked at her. "As in John Gilbert?"

"Not for awhile. He abandoned his family when Jeremy, the youngest, was born."

"How many children did he leave behind?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy and her older sister, Elena. Their mother takes care of them now."

I nodded. "What's the address?"

"I can actually take you to them. I was going to their house to visit their mother, Isobel."

"Thank you, Mrs…" I trailed off.

"Eve. At your service and no need to thank me."

We followed her up the hill and over to the more humble side of the Mystic Falls. Every person was looking at my brother and I with curiosity and wonder.

While our walk to the Gilbert residence, Eve told us some things about Jeremy.

"He's such a nice boy. Always polite to everyone, hard worker, and a giving person. Always placing other as his first priority instead of first placing himself."

"Where did he learn how to cook?" Stefan asked.

"In school and during the times he's in the house when his mother can't do the cooking. He loves to do it, he told me once."

Few minutes later, we arrived at a medium sized house. The paint was falling off every wall. You could tell this family was left with nothing when their father left. John was a hard working man and from I heard a rich one too. Though I also heard he was a womanizer and a drunk.

We went up to the door and Eve knocked on the door. We stayed behind her to show respect. The door opened and a girl about 18 years old stuck her head out from the side of the door. She had long brown hair, olive skin, and dark eyes. She looked a little too skinny. I glanced at my brother from the corner of my eye and smirked when I saw his dazed gaze of her face. She smiled when she saw Eve.

"Good morning, Eve! How are you?"

They kissed on the cheek. "Wonderful! No more back pain!"

"So glad to hear!"

Her eyes then landed on us. Eve turned to us.

"Elena these two gentlemen are the Salvatore brothers. I brought them here because they were looking for a chef and I recommended your brother, Jeremy."

Her eyes widened and she quickly bowed."An honor, my lords."

"Oh no, please, you don't have to bow down to us. Not like we're royalty or anything!" Stefan said, embarrassed.

Elena stood up and blushed, not being able to look at Stefan in the eye for more than a second. She told us to come in too and we went inside the house.

"Jeremy isn't home at the moment but if you would like to wait, there's no problem. I'm sure he won't be out long." Elena informed.

"Thank you." I told Elena. We should wait and check him out first before sending him to father.

After a moment of insisting from Elena, Stefan and I sat down on the small couch while Eve and she sat down on chairs from the kitchen.

We all stayed in silence for a moment and I saw the two women were waiting for us to say something. I glanced over at Stefan and saw he was looking at Elena in a trance. I looked at Elena and she had the same look on her face for Stefan. I cleared my throat and broke the silence.

"Do you think your brother would accept our proposal?" I asked Elena.

She looked at me and smiled. "He would, my lord. He actually went out to look for a job, believe it or not."

I nodded. "For a cooking job?"

She shrugged "Anything, I guess…Oh! I'm sorry I almost forgot! Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." I said.

"A glass of water, please."

She blushed and nodded, turning to Eve now. "Anything for you?"

"Water would be nice for me too, dear, thank you."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said and walked to the kitchen.

"Now I remember!" Eve said suddenly.

"Remember what, maim?" I asked, confused.

"I heard that the mayor asked your father for the use of our chief. This morning I heard the rumor going around that your chief died. Is that true?"

"Unfortunately, yes maim. Though I don't think he went through pain. He died in his sleep."

"Well thank heavens for that! I want to die the same way when the good lord calls my name!"

I smiled at her. This woman was interesting. She had the attitude of a little girl.

Then Elena came back into the living room and gave Stefan his drink. I saw their fingers brush the other's and they blushed.

"Oh for goodness sake! Just kiss already! You two obviously like each other!" Eve shouted. I couldn't help but laugh. She said what I was thinking aloud.

Elena bowed down her head, her face like a tomatoes and went to give Eve her glass before sitting down. I managed to stop my laughing. I looked over at my brother and saw he was looking down at the floor, drumming his fingers on his knees. His cheeks told me he was embarrassed about the truthful outburst from Eve.

That's when the door opened. I glanced over when the door opened and saw him step into the house. My eyes widened. _Oh wow._He was gorgeous. He was a little shorter than me with big dark brown eyes and a lean figure under his clothes. His skin was shining with a thin layer of sweat. His hair was sticking to his forehead. That's when I realized he was staring at me too. I quickly cleared my throat and stood up. Stefan stood up as well. Eve stood up but Elena told her that wasn't necessary and gently pushed her back down on the chair.

"Jeremy, these are…well you remember Eve but the two gentlemen are…umm…" Elena trailed off, not remembering the names from rumors.

Jeremy:

Damon Salvatore was here. He's as sexy up close and he is from a distance. I couldn't stop staring at him until Damon cleared his throat and stood up along with his brother.

Elena did a not so good job of introducing me but then I already knew who they are. I just didn't have an idea about why someone as rich and social as the Salvatores could be doing in our house.

"Jeremy, these are…well you remember Eve but the two gentlemen are…umm…"

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore, it's an honor. Jeremy Gilbert." I said and went up to them to shake their hands.

"Honor as well." Damon said. I swore I felt his fingers linger on my hand for a second longer. I almost shivered.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Jeremy." Stefan said.

"Please sit." I said and went up to Eve to greet her.

"You keep getting cuter and cuter every day, Jeremy."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Eve."

I then went to go get a chair from the kitchen. I sat down in the middle of everyone.

"Well I'll leave you all alone to do business talk. Is your mother around, Elena?" Eve asked.

"Yes but she's sleeping but I could go wake her up if-"

"No, no don't wake her, child. I'll come back later. It was a pleasure seeing you all."

We all said our good byes and I accompanied her to the door. I watched her walk a good distance away before going back into the house.

I took my seat again and looked at our company.

"They came looking for you." Elena blurted out. The two brothers looked at her and she blushed in embarrassment. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

I was amused when Stefan wanted to protest but it seems that business was more important than a girl crush.

"It's true. We did come to look for you. Well Eve brought us here. She told us about you." Damon began.

"Why did you want to see me for?"

"Our chief, Ethan, died last night. The mayor of our town had asked our father to use Ethan at his party to celebrate his daughter's 13th birthday." Damon informed.

"I'm sorry." I said, surprised at the news.

"Our father asked us to go find a replacement for Ethan. We went to the market to ask around one for." Stefan said.

"Eve found us instead." His brother teased.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Salvatore brothers wanted me to work as their chief.

"So you want me to work for you and the mayor?"

"Depends. How good are you?" Damon asked.

"Depends on what you want me to cook."

"Everything, I guess."

"I maybe don't know how to cook everything but give me a book and I'm good to go. I'm a fast learner. I'm sure I'm also going to have helpers, right?"

They nodded.

"Then it's no problem." I confirmed.

They both gave me a blank stare. I didn't think that was a good sign.

"Would you mind if my brother and I talked it over outside?" Damon asked.

I shook my head. "Of course not, my lord."

I watched as they opened the door and went outside, closing the door behind them.

Damon:

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think we should let father take a look at him but I think he's good for the job. He's confident in his words so they must be true."

I nodded. "You read my mind."

Jeremy:

My heart was pounding in my chest when the door opened. I glanced at them and Damon was the first to smile.

"Our father would like to see you first."

**Note from primavera15: Soooooo what cha think? :D By the way, I think I made a mistake on a situation. If you find it, tell me please because I can't find it but I need to be sure!**


	2. Test

Chapter 2

**Note by Primavera15: Wow who knows how long it's been the last time I've updated this but a fan of mine wanted for me to continue this and plus who also doesn't love Deremy right? Hehe! Alright so here is the second chapter and I remember from a few reviewers that they asked me if people showered during this time lololololol well yes they did shower and of course I was going to get Jeremy to shower before he went to go to see the father of the Salvatore brothers. So I hope you enjoy!**

**I asked had for a shower before our departure to their house and they accepted and they waited patiently with my sister in small talk in the living room. I dried, dressed, brushed my teeth and did everything to give myself a good appearance for the meeting. About a good hour later I went into the living room and with a goodbye to my mother and sister I left with the two brothers. During out walk, I couldn't help but swear that Damon has given me a quick twice over when I had entered the room but…it could have just been my imagination.**

**Note from me (lisa): yip its chap 2…. KEEP READING**

When we arrived, I couldn't help but admire the elegancy of the house. It reminded me that I wasn't rich like them and made me feel a little low but I kept my face and back straight as we entered into their home and to, what I guessed, what the father's office. The younger brother, Stefan, knocked on the door and a male voice from inside responded for them to come in. They both went inside and I waited for Damon to give me the nod to come inside as well. Inside was indeed a large office with shelves of books on all topics which some I recognized from school (which unfortunately I couldn't go to often because I had to help with the money).

"We brought him, father. We would like you to meet Mr. Jeremy Gilbert." Damon said, looking at me with a small encouraging smile. I looked at their father and bowed.  
>"It's a pleasure sir."<p>

He came up to me, keeping a small distance for comfort. "Gilbert?"

"Yes, sir."

He looked at me in thought. "Your father would happen to be John?"

My eyes widened. "W-well…yes, sir."

He nodded. "Honorable man he was."

I didn't want to protest to make a bad impression so I didn't say anything. I just nodded.

"I'm Giuseppe Salvatore by the way." He said and we shook hands.

Damon must have seen that his father's topic must have taken me off guard and he changed the subject.

"So what do you think, father?"

He glanced over at his son and then back at me. "I say we give him a test."

_Test? What test?_

"Test, father?" Stefan asked echoing my thoughts.

"Yes, how about Mr. Gilbert here gives a demonstration of his cooking ability."

All eyes were back on me now. I stayed as calm as I could. "Of course, sir."

"I can't go. I have some things I must do but I leave you to my sons for the tasting. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Gilbert."

We shook hands. "Same here, sir."

We left his office and I couldn't help but let out a small puff of air. Stefan smiled at this and Damon snorted. "I know he gets people nervous."

I blushed a little. "I wasn't nervous! I just…wasn't nervous."

"If you say so, kid. So how about that tour?"

Damon:

Stefan ended up going to settle another errand supposedly father told him to do earlier that day. It was mid-afternoon. It had taken about three hours for me to show Jeremy the house and the property we owned around it.

I saw that some of the maids had taken an interest in Jeremy and for some reason it has troubled me…and not in a good way. It also felt like if I was jealous. That couldn't be right of me. I knew I was not gay. I've never taken interest in any male. _You can't say the same for women, can't you?_a voice said in my head. I quickly shook that voice away and focused back on Jeremy. I was glad he didn't notice my spacing and was staring out into the distance in deep thought. I was suddenly very curious to know what he was thinking about.

I cleared my throat. "Are you ready for the test?"

Jeremy bit his bottom lip softly and my eyes wandered down to look at the movement. "Yeah."

I tore my eyes away from his lips and nodded. "Let's head to the kitchen."

A moment later, we went to the kitchen. I saw his eyes wandering eyes around the room in amazement.

"Very nice." He commented.

I smiled. "Thank you."

I told Jeremy he could cook anything he wanted and he could search everything to see if everything he needed was available. When he told me everything was there, I took a seat at one of the tables in the room and watched as he began to cook. I watched for a long moment as he got things out of cabinets and food out of ice chest were the eggs and other small foods were.

"Oh…um…do you have any milk?" he asked.

"I'll get it to you right away."

I called for one of the servants and told her to bring a pound of milk as quickly as possible. While the milk was being prepared, Jeremy got other things ready. I knew enough of cooking to know that he seem to have quite some skill.

"May I ask what you are making?"

**Note: Sorry if my choices of food don't please you but I just look up elegant foods on google and use what I think looks okay.**

"Vichyssoise potato leek soup. I saw it in a cook book I have at home."

"I see."

The milk was brought a moment later. Jeremy thanked the servant and gave her a polite smile. The young servant blushed and nodded before leaving. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her. Jeremy placed the milk to cook out the germs in it before continuing to prepare other things. In all, the soup was done in about two hours and never in a second did I ever get bored of watching. He poured some in a bowl and brought it over to me in a small tray. It smelled very delicious.

"Careful, it is a little hot." He warned.

"Thank you."

I picked up the spoon on the tray and took scooped up some in it. I blew it for a moment and tried it.

Jeremy:

I swallowed thickly when Damon tasted it. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. _Don't let it taste bad to him, don't let it taste bad to him!_His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates but didn't say anything. Then his eyes met mine and said, "Sit down."

_Oh no, he didn't like it. Or maybe he'll say it needs improvement._ I slowly sat down in a chair in front on the next side of the same table and waited for the bad news when he suddenly smirked. "Congratulations Chef Jeremy, you just made the best soup I've ever tasted."

**Note from primavera15: Don't forget to review :D Bonding will defiantly start next chapter! Don't worry!**


	3. Heatin' up

Chapter 3

**Note from primavera15: Thank you lisademonicangel for being my awesome writer! She's the story savior here because I was having a very hard time coming up with ideas to continue this one so I'll be the beta reader! She's very nice and an awesome writer so go check out her stories! :D As for you all, thank you for your support! XOXO**

**Note from me (lisa): okay… yeah what she said ^_^**

Jeremy:

I felt my jaw drop slightly, and hurried to snap it shut. I was slightly stunned. Firstly, I could hardly believe that I had gotten the job, and secondly, now that I let my mind think about it, I noticed again how beautiful Damon was. He was staring at me – as he had been doing unwaveringly for the past two hours, don't think I haven't noticed – and had an infuriatingly gorgeous smirk on his lips.

"I got the job?" I asked, somewhat shocked.

Damon rolled his eyes and gave me a lazy smile as he continued eating the soup. "Well that's a defiant… I'm hooked on this and I'm sure I'll be seeking you out for your… delightful services…" he finished with a grin that was frightfully close to being flirtatious.

I felt my knees go weak, my eyes widen, and a blush colouring my cheeks.

Damon:

_Oh god! Please tell me I didn't just flirt with Jeremy Gilbert._I saw him blush, his eyes widening at my words. _Shit. Well, better get going, before I do something even more stupid._

"Uum, well, Chef Gilbert, feel free to enjoy the library...Um._" Think, think, think. "_There's a delightful cooking section. I have to be on my way, and we are not having a meal today, since father has been invited out, so no-one will be here to eat it..." I got up and briskly walked out, trying not to let him see the blush that was spreading over my own cheeks.

I left him there and went to my room. I had things that needed looking over, that could maybe block that boy out of my mind, even if only for a short while.

After a few tries, I found several documents that indeed drove all else from my mind. I studied them for three hours, and then realized I need to check with Stefan over some of the literary points of my investments. I left my room, clutching the document and called for him. When I received no answer, I got impatient; I needed to finish the damn report tonight so I could send it out. Spotting a serving maid I asked for my brother.

"Sorry sir, but the last to see him was Bonnie sir." The young girl said nervously. I smiled, trying to put her at ease.

"It's quite all right, can you tell me where Bonnie is then?"

The girl blushed deeply and smiled back, "in the library sir."

I nodded and headed towards the family library, looking over the notes as I went. As I reached the door I stopped, hearing an airy giggle.

Jeremy:

After Damon had left I had felt a sick feeling in my gut. I felt as though I had done something wrong. What if he had been joking, and upon seeing my reaction, had realized my interests... what if he… _no! Stop it!_

_Why? You saw how fast he ran out of here_. Another part of my mind nastily whispered. _Why would he ever be interested in a poor little BOY like you…?_

"Shut up." I whispered aloud, feeling slightly nauseated.

My mind wouldn't though; it pulled me down, so that I was clutching the kitchen counter, gasping for air. With an animal growl, I pushed away from the counter, heading for the door. I didn't know where I was going though, as I wondered through the house. My mind wouldn't let me think.

So I was slightly surprised when I found myself surrounded by columns of books. I remembered Damon telling me about the cooking books. So I looked. When I found them, I felt slightly warm, I almost smiled…

…_poor boy…_the words echoed through my mind.

I pushed them down, and grabbed the first book I saw, deciding to push Damon out of my mind. Surprisingly, it worked, and I soon found myself dog-earing pages of recipes I wanted to try. I sat in a large squashy chair for several hours, the books starting to heap up around me. I saw the sun start to sink only when the library was almost in complete darkness. I stood quickly, not wanting to miss a meal on my first day on the job, grabbing the book I had put aside for the meal when I remembered what Damon had said. I sighed, putting the book down and burying my face in my hands.

"Hello darling." a voice spoke out of the darkness, and I spun around, effectively toppling out of the chair.

"What the-!" I cursed, seeing a dark skinned maid lighting lamps at the entrance of the library. I blushed, feeling stupid for falling out of my chair.

"Oh darling, don't blush, you're handsome, so it's okay to talk to pretty women like myself." The girl said, smiling arrogantly at me, moving closer with hips swaying in an exaggerated way.

"What! No, it's not-" I started, blushing even more so and feeling a little disgusted at the girls advances. I was gay and always felt a little freaked when women came on to me.

"Shhh…" she said, pushing herself up against me, and looking at me with heavy lidded black eyes.

"No!" I said, slipping away from her. "I don't want this."

"Oh, I see, playing hard to get." She whispered, in a way that most men would find seductive, but to me it was just disgusting and slutty. She gave an airy laugh and stepped closer.

"I'm not playing hard to get!" I said, angry now. "I. Just. Don't. Want. YOU!" I said, hands fisted.

The girls eyes flashed, "Don't be like that." She purred. "You know you-"

"He said he does not want you, Bonnie." A cold voice said from behind me.

I spun around and saw, to my utter shock, Damon. But it didn't look like the Damon from earlier. This one had cold, ice blue eyes, an angry hard set jaw and no smile could be found anywhere on his body. At first I thought he was somehow mad at me, but he wasn't even looking at me. He was glaring at the maid –Bonnie – and I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Master Salvatore." She stuttered, voice losing all it sugariness.

"I see you have been throwing yourself at our new chef." Damon's voice was hard and cold, cold enough to freeze the blood in you veins. "Must I remind you that if you displease one working in a higher position than yourself, they may dismiss you? As of today, Mr. Gilbert is as much you superior as I am. Leave now." He barked the last part. Bonnie bowed and left, throwing a glare over her shoulder to me; I glared right back.

Damon:

I felt heat coursing through my body, making it shake. I scoffed as the door closed behind Bonnie. _Filthy little whore_.

I turned to Jeremy, and saw him looking at my shoulder, not my face. I frowned slightly, letting my body loosen up,

"Jeremy?" I asked hoping that he was okay. "Hope she didn't upset you."

"I'm fine." He muttered still looking at my shoulder. I stepped forward and frowned as he stiffened. I walked forward until he was right in front of me.

I then did something that surprised us both. I tipped his head up, my finger hooking under his chin. I searched his confused eyes.

"You sure?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper. Jeremy's breath hitched slightly,

"Yes sir." He whispered back. I frowned deeply, and he flinched slightly.

"I'm not sir, Jeremy, I'm Damon." I said firmly. Jeremy bit his bottom lip again, and as before, my eyes where drawn to the movement. I wanted suddenly to taste those lips, to feel them against my own; I wanted to feel him respond to my touch, to…

"Yes Damon." Jeremy said dutifully, blushing slightly. This didn't help my train of thought; in fact, it sent my mind further down the line towards the gutters.

Jeremy:

I couldn't help but whisper, not wanting to break the near silence that swirled Damon and me. I bit my lip, and almost gasped when I saw Damon follow the movement, eyes glazing over.

"Yes Damon." I whispered dutifully, feeling a blush warm my face, and this time had to fight the gasp when Damon's eyes misted over with lust. His finger tightened on my chin.

I didn't want to move, but I was so confused at that moment that I really had to get out of there. I stepped back, and Damon seemed to snap out of his daze. "I have to go, my mother and sister are waiting for me." I said, voice rasping out, and all but ran out of there, taking the horse that had been given to me for transport and raced home.

_He can't want me,_I thought, not daring to hope. _But…_I stated smiling as I neared home though. The way he had acted towards Bonnie though, had seemed like … jealousy…

This had me full out smiling as I tied the horse up behind the house, skipping through the back door. Here I stopped, and burst out laughing. Elena was wrapped around Stefan.

"Uum, Mr. Salvatore, your brother needs your help." I said, ignoring my sister's glare. "I have to go sleep, early day tomorrow." And I ran to my room, suddenly very tired, and fell, fully dressed, into bed and fell asleep.

**Lisa: please review, you know you want too…. **


End file.
